This disclosure relates to a high voltage igniter module used to ignite a lamp, for example a HID (High Intensity Discharge) lamp as used in an automotive headlamp assembly. Specifically, the disclosed igniter module and associated transformer carrier and slide-in connector can be utilized within a D1 automotive headlamp housing enclosure.
Conventionally, high voltage igniter circuits are used to start HID lamps. One example of a HID lamp requiring a high voltage ignition is an automotive lamp commonly referred to as a headlamp. To produce the high voltage ignition signal, an igniter circuit is operatively connected to the HID lamp. Conventional configurations of an automotive headlamp assembly include an igniter circuit housed within the HID lamp assembly, the igniter circuit including a lead frame and a transformer. The igniter lead frame carries electrical components to produce a high voltage ignition signal. In addition, the lead frame may provide electrical connection points to power the ignition circuit and deliver the high voltage ignition signal to a HID lamp. For purposes of this disclosure, high voltage refers to voltages in the approximate range of 1 kv-30 kv and low voltage refers to voltages less than 1 kv.
One example of a conventional embodiment of a high voltage igniter circuit includes a housing configuration which conforms to the D1 industry standard for igniter modules. Among other requirements, the D1 standard specifies overall dimension and weight limitations attributed to an igniter module assembly for use in particular automobiles.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0066150 discloses a gas discharge lamp base comprising an ignition device. The housing includes a compartment within the housing to contain a high voltage ignition transformer which is mounted to a lead frame. The igniter module is connected to an AC source such as a ballast via a connector either molded directly to the housing or attached to the lead frame prior to assembly of the lead frame within the housing.
This disclosure provides an igniter module and associated transformer carrier and slide-in connecter arrangement and method of assembly.